Conventionally, some portable electronic devices use glass as a part of their devices, either internal or external. Externally, a glass part can be provided as part of a housing or display, such a glass part can be referred to as a cover glass. The transparent and scratch-resistance characteristics of glass make it well suited for such applications. Internally, glass parts can be provided to support display technology. More particularly, for supporting an electronic display, a portable electronic device can provide a display technology layer beneath an outer cover glass. A sensing arrangement can also be provided with or adjacent the display technology layer. By way of example, the display technology layer may include or pertain to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that includes a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM). The LCM generally includes an upper glass sheet and a lower glass sheet that sandwich a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The sensing arrangement may be a touch sensing arrangement such as those used to create a touch screen. For example, a capacitive sensing touch screen can include substantially transparent sensing points or nodes dispersed about a sheet of glass.
Unfortunately, however, continuing efforts to make portable electronic devices lighter and thinner. Generally speaking, the thinner glass is the more susceptible the glass is to damage when the portable electronic device is stressed or placed under a significant force. Chemical strengthening has been used to strengthen glass. While chemical strengthening is effective, there is a continuing need to provide improved ways to reduce susceptibility of glass to damage when used with portable electronic devices.